Portable electronic devices, such as a cellular telephone or personal digital assistants (“PDA”), are capable of ever diverse functionalities. Being able to provide diverse functionalities generally necessitate the capability of accepting disparate forms of input. Keyboards of portable electronic devices generally lack space; the lack of space makes it difficult to provide means to receive disparate forms of input.